dreamworksfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Mruk
Mruk '''(ang. Branch') –główna postać filmu ,,Trolle". Jest on Wnukiem Babuni Rosiepuff. Jest również partnerem życiowym Królowej Trolli - Poppy. W angielskim dubbing'u głosu użyczył mu Justin Timberlake, natomiast w polskim – Piotr Bajtlik. Opis '''Osobowość' Mruk jest odludkiem. W przeciwieństwie do innych trolli, nie śpiewa, nie tańczy i stroni od uścisków. Nie lubi towarzystwa, tym bardziej przyjęć. Jest zamknięty w sobie, również na nowe znajomości, a nawet dla przyjaciół, których twierdzi, że nie ma. Nie ufa nowo poznanym osobom. Jest dla nich szorstki i zimny. Odzywa się w niektórych sytuacjach sarkastycznie. Mruk nie myśli pozytywnie, nie widzi żadnych jasnych stron i zawsze przewiduje najgorsze. Obawia się, że przez harce jego przyjaciół, Bergeni odnajdą ich kryjówkę. Dlatego zabezpieczony tysiącami pułapek i zapasami, które mają mu wystarczyć na 10 - 11 lat, ukrywa się w swoim bunkrze. Żyje sam w odosobnieniu. Jest samotnikiem, ponieważ skrywa ogromną tajemnicę. W dzieciństwie, kiedy przez jego zatracenie się w śpiewie, zginęła jego babcia, przeżył załamanie. Tamto wydarzenie zmieniło go całkowicie. Ze smutku, stracił całą radość, która zawsze towarzyszyła jego osobie. Mruk nie jest chętny do pomocy. Kiedy księżniczka prosi go o pomoc, odmawia. Jednak później zostaje zmuszony do wspólnej misji. Wykazuje się wtedy niezwykłą odwagą i rozsądnym myśleniem. Ratuje księżniczce życie przed pająkami i chociaż nie zawsze zgadza się ze zdaniem Poppy, to jednak świetnie ze sobą współpracują. Podczas misji jest ostrożny i stara się myśleć strategicznie. Jest sprytny, zwinny i opanowany. Inteligentny, świetnie planuje i przewiduje co może się stać. Pomimo jego opanowanej postawy, Mruk niewątpliwie jest bardzo opiekuńczy, wrażliwy i delikatny. Powstrzymuje księżniczkę w wielu sytuacjach, kiedy ta chce rzucić się wprost do gardeł bergenów, ze strachu przed faktem, że jej przyjaciele mogą zostać pożarci w każdej sekundzie. Martwi się o Poppy, czuje się za nią odpowiedzialny podczas wspólnej misji, chociaż oboje są już dojrzali. Kiedy księżniczka straciła kolory Mruk był tym niezwykle poruszony. Próbował pocieszyć ją jak tylko mógł. Jednak kiedy uświadomił sobie, że jeden z ich przyjaciół - Creek - sprzedał wszystkich w zamian za wymiganie się od śmierci, Mruk chciał go udusić swoimi włosami. Był na niego wściekły. Powstrzymała go przed tym księżniczka. Wbrew pozorom, Mruk jest wrażliwym trollem, jednak nie ujawnia tego wszystkim. Na początku w ogóle tego nie pokazywał, jednak w czasie misji ratunkowej zaczął bardziej otwierać się na świat. Pierwszy raz, dowiadujemy się o jego wrażliwości, kiedy odkrywamy, że wszystkie wycinanki, które robiła dla niego Poppy, zachował. Potrafi siedzieć przez nimi i uśmiechać się godzinami. Później, podczas kiedy opowiada księżniczce, historię, która spowodowała, że stracił optymizm. Kiedy Poppy go przytula, nie jest z początku zadowolony, jednak nie wyrywa się z objęć. Uśmiecha się do niej delikatnie. Kiedy pomaga Brydzi komplementować króla Gryzka odkrywamy jego cechę romantyka. Pięknie formułuje zdania kolorując je metaforami. Chociaż zdaje się, że mówi o królu, to jednak jego słowa, opisują kogoś zupełnie innego. Samą księżniczkę Poppy. W scenie, kiedy po raz pierwszy od 20 lat zaśpiewał dla księżniczki piosenkę, do Mruka powraca całe szczęście. Jego optymizm powraca. Od tamtej pory znów jest otwarty na świat, tak jak w dzieciństwie. Bardziej chętny do pomocy. Jednak jego mocne, dobre cechy nie znikają. Wciąż jest rozsądny oraz inteligentny. Mruk przechodzi podczas tej misji przemianę i dostaje najważniejszą lekcję w życiu na temat szczęścia. Zdolności * Posługiwanie się włosami: Mruk w filmie bardzo często pokazuje nam, że własne włosy to jego główna broń oraz narzędzie wszechstronnej pomocy. Dzięki nim odstrasza pająki, skacze chwytając się wcześniej jakiegoś przedmiotu oraz pomaga Poppy złapać się. Jednak jego szare, na początku włosy nie mają jednej zdolności, jak zmienianie kolorów. Dopiero kiedy odzyskuje barwy, zmienia włosy na kolorowe, by razem z przyjaciółmi utworzyć na głowie Brydzi piękną, tęczową fryzurę. * Zwinność: Mruk bardzo dobrze potrafi skakać czy chować się. Zwinnie pokonuje przeszkody, które stają mu na przeszkodzie. Kiedy Poppy dostała się na sznurówkę od sukienki Brydzi, Mruk bardzo sprawnie i niepostrzeżenie przeskoczył po głowach bergenów, i robiąc salto, znalazł się tuż obok księżniczki. * Śpiew: Chociaż Mruk na początku stronił od tej czynności, to jednak okazuje się, że jest najlepszym wokalistą spośród męskich przedstawicieli trolli. Przekonujemy się o tym, kiedy śpiewa dla Poppy ,,Twój Kolor". * Taniec: Z tańcem jest podobnie jak ze śpiewem. Mruk świetnie tańczy w towarzystwie jak i solo. Podczas piosenki ,,Twój Kolor" ukazuje jak świetnie potrafi tańczyć w spokojnym tańcu z księżniczką, a następnie podczas tańca do piosenki ,,Bez Końca" razem z Poppy radośnie skaczą razem po scenie. * Flirtowanie: Kiedy Poppy zapytała Mruka podczas, kiedy próbowali pomóc Brydzi na randce z królem Gryzkiem, czy ma pojęcie o flirtowaniu, on sarkastycznie odpowiedział, że flirtuje pasją. Jednak kilka sekund później to on przejął stery w pomocy komplementowaniu króla. Wypowiada przepiękne słowa, w których opowiada tak na prawdę o oczach i uśmiechu księżniczki, a nie króla Gryzka. Możemy powiedzieć, każda dziewczyna mogłaby być jego, gdyby tego chciał. Wygląd Dzieciństwo Jako dziecko, Mruk miał typowe, delikatne rysy młodego trolla. Głowa okrągła, duże, odstające uszy, mały nos koloru fioletowego, przepiękne błękitne oczy, skórę koloru morskiego, na policzkach srebrny brokat, a jego długie, piękne włosy w kolorze indygo. Nosił brązowe spodenki z zielonymi łatkami, które miały jedną, szelkę jasnej zieleni przełożoną przez ramię. Na lewej ręce nosił niebieską opaskę, która przypominała o tym, kiedy czas na uściski. W dzieciństwie, po śmierci babci, (która jak twierdził, wydarzyła się z jego winy), Mruk załamał się i stracił z tego powodu kolory. Jego skóra zmieniła się na kolor jasnej szarości, a włosy ciemnej szarości. Fioletowy nos delikatnie wyblakł. Zmianie nie uległy jedynie błękitne oczy. Dorosły Mruk przez 20 lat był szary. Nie zaznał szczęścia, więc smutne barwy utrzymywały się cały czas. Jako dojrzały już troll, Mruk wciąż ma szary odcień skóry i włosów, nos wyblakłego fioletu, a oczy pozostają niebieskie. Jednak rysy jego twarzy wyraźnie się zmieniły. Dziecinny wyraz twarzy znikł. Stała się ona razem z nosem bardziej kształtna. Jego spojrzenie więcej o nim mówi. Wyrósł i stał się przystojny. Nosi zieloną kamizelkę i brązowe spodenki z łatkami koloru zielonego. Zrezygnował jednak z opaski na rękę, ponieważ nie chciał się już przytulać. Po tym, jak zaznał prawdziwego szczęścia, dzięki odwzajemnionej miłości Poppy, Mruk odzyskuje swoje barwy. Skóra zmienia kolor w morski, włosy są dłuższe i przybierają ponownie kolor indygo. Nos znów ma wyraźny, fioletowy kolor, a na policzki powrócił srebrny brokat. Historia Mruk ukazuje się po raz pierwszy w filmie stojąc pod drzewem, trzymając pod pachą gałązki i klaszcząc w dłonie z szyderczym wzrokiem. Krytykuje księżniczkę za jej głośne harce i ostrzega, że wszystko mogą słyszeć bergeni. Kiedy dostaje od Poppy kolejną wycinankę zachęcającą do wspólnej zabawy, niszczy ją. Następnie poproszony przez Creek'a by myślał pozytywnie, ten stwierdza, że pozytywnie ocenia ich szanse na śmierć. Kiedy przychodzi czas na uściski, Mruk zostaje w nich uwięziony przez przyjaciół. Jednak szybko się uwalnia. Rzuca księżniczce niemiłe komentarze i odchodzi. Później, podczas kiedy trwa wielkie przyjęcie, Mruk oglądając imprezę, prycha i ponownie odchodzi. W swoim bunkrze siedzi przy stoliku i ogląda z uśmiechem wycinankę Poppy. Kiedy słyszy pukanie, szybko ukrywa wycinanki. Jego dom odwiedza księżniczka i prosi go o pomoc. Przyznaje mu rację, że jego przypuszczenia się ziściły i strasznie go przeprasza. Chce by Mruk pomógł jej uratować przyjaciół, których porwała bergenka. Mruk stanowczo odmawia. Księżniczka dziękuje za wszystko i z rezygnacją opuszcza jego dom. Sarkastyczny uśmiech, którym pożegnał Poppy, znika po chwili i na twarzy Mruka widzimy rodzące się wyrzuty sumienia. Jednak jak się okazało, księżniczka nie zrezygnowała. Sprowadza do domu Mruka wszystkie trolle, by te schroniły się. Mruk jest niezadowolony. Poppy zostawia go z trollami. Mruk zostaje w ten sposób zmuszony do wspólnej misji. Kiedy spostrzega nieprzytomną księżniczkę, którą pająki próbują zjeść, ratuje jej życie. Ustala plan wyprawy, którego Poppy nie miała. Jednak ona robi sobie z jego planu wycinankę. Wędrując, Poppy jest w świetnym humorze, ku zirytowaniu Mruka. Mruk mówi jej, że świat to nie tylko babeczki i tęcze. Ta przyznaje mu rację, chociaż oznajmia Mrukowi, że mógłby chociaż trochę popatrzeć na świat pozytywnie. Ten ucisza ją, udając, że usłyszał coś. Księżniczka jednak szybko uświadamia sobie, że chciał, by po prostu przestała tyle mówić. Nocą, dwójka przerywa wędrówkę, by zrobić postój. Kiedy Mruk próbuje zasnąć, księżniczka wymyśla cokolwiek by się czymś zająć. Mruk powoli dostaje szału. Kiedy Poppy kończy śpiewać, Mruk wrzuca jej gitarę do ogniska. Następnego dnia stają przed wyborem między właściwym tunelem. Nie wiedzą, który prowadzi do drzewa trolli. Spotykają Chmurzaka, który za wszelką cenę stara się rozdrażnić Mruka. Z powodzeniem. Jednak w końcu wskazuje im właściwą drogę. Relacje Poppy Mruk od początku filmu był skrycie zakochany w księżniczce, jednak za wszelką cenę starał się to ukrywać przed innymi. Kiedy Poppy wraz z przyjaciółmi skończyła poranne śpiewanie, ten za wszelką cenę starał się ich zkrytykować i ostrzec, że wszystko na pewno słyszeli bergeni. Kiedy Poppy próbowała zachęcić Mruka do wspólnej zabawy i podarowała mu wycinankę ze specjalnym zaproszeniem dla Mruka, ten ją zniszczył. Poppy zasmuciła się na tą reakcję. Kiedy po spotkaniu z Creekiem, w którym Poppy była zakochana, zazdrosny Mruk rzucił księżniczce niemiłe komentarze i odszedł. Smutną Poppy pocieszył wróg Mruka. Podczas zabawy wszystkich trolli, obserwujący z ukrycia Mruk rozkręcającą całą zabawę Poppy, prychnął i odszedł. W swoim bunkrze, siedząc przy stoliku patrzył z uśmiechem i wyrzutami sumienia na zaproszenie, które zrobiła dla niego księżniczka. Po chwili, kiedy usłyszał pukanie i wołanie Poppy, szybko chwycił wycinankę i schował za zasłonką. Jednak ta uderzyła w pozostałe, które Mruk zachował od księżniczki i wszystkie wypadły na podłogę otwierając wszystkie nagrane wiadomości. Mruk starał się uciszyć je za wszelką cenę. Po wyjaśnieniu sytuacji przez Poppy, Mruk zabrał ją do swojego bunkra, zastawiając przy tym całą masę pułapek, pewny, że na zewnątrz wciąż czai się Kucharka. Nie dawał Poppy dojść do słowa, jednak w końcu księżniczka przedstawiła mu całą sprawę i poprosiła o pomoc. Mruk stanowczo jej odmówił. Przedstawił jej zamiary życia przed kolejne 10 - 11 lat z zapasami, które zgromadził. Zrezygnowała księżniczka podziękowała mu za wszystko i opuściła bunkier. Po chwili na twarzy Mruka pojawiły się wyrzuty sumienia. Ciekawostki * Podczas kiedy Mruk pomagał Brydzi komplementować Króla Gryzka, opisywał urodę księżniczki Poppy. W tej scenie, użyty jest zmodyfikowany cytat z dramatu ,,Romeo i Julia" Williama Szekspira. Zamiast ,,Oczy niczym dwie najjaśniejsze i najpiękniejsze gwizdy", użyte jest ,,Oczy jak dwa głębokie stawy", natomiast ,,Blask oblicza zawstydziłyby gwiazdy" zmieniono w filmie na ,,Uśmiech zawstydziłby słońce". Galeria Trolls Justin Timberlake (Branch).jpg image of branch1.png image of branch2.png Branch.png trolls branch4.jpg trolls branch3.jpg 12479523 182913878736299 16393203 n.jpg Trolls Banner2.png Trolls-game-hasbro-toy-fair1.jpg Trl core rtl-ex signage 01+copia.png VisitDenmark-Trolls-Film-tourism.jpg 9780399558931.png 9780399558979.png 9780399558993.png 9780399559013.png 9780399559037.png 9780399559068.png 9780399559099.png 9780399559105.png CiLaCAaUkAAefxP.jpg 57333fb7e74ab.jpg 57333fb85e9fa.jpg Trolls - Serious Branch.png branch3.jpg branch and poppy1.jpg Poppy and branch2.jpg Cooper with the other trolls.jpg cloud guy5.jpg branch beside a spider.jpg Bridget with the trolls.jpg Poppy with branch.jpg branch toy1.jpg branch plushie.jpg trolls5713.jpg|Młody Mruk trolls5782.jpg|Smutny młody Mruk Trolls Movie Branch.png Zobacz też en:Branch Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Trolle Kategoria:Trolle